Garfield at Large
by Ellis97
Summary: Garfield is ready for another batch of fantastic tales. In this story, Jon falls head over heels with Garfield's vet, Orson tries to find his way to a new home, and Garfield is stuck babysitting an annoying cute kitten for an entire week.
1. Love in the Vet

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for the second chapter in the Garfield series. Get ready to see everyone's favorite fat cat in action once again with three fantastic new tales with all of his friends!**

* * *

Our story opens today where we see Garfield on Jon's purple chair sleeping. Now, we see Jon and Lyman chatting and having coffee.

"I just don't get it Lyman." Jon sighed.

"What is it Jon?" Lyman asked Jon.

"I just can't get a date." Jon sighed "I've tried for years and yet no girl wants to go out with me. Nobody's desperate enough to date me."

"I know," Lyman said "Why don't you sign up for online dating? They match up desperate guys all the time."

"Great idea buddy." Jon said.

A few minutes later, Lyman and Jon went to Jon's computer and got him into a dating chat room.

"Alright Jon." Lyman said "Here it is! The future of dating! Just type in something about yourself."

"Okay." Jon typed into the computer "My name is Armando. I am very rich and muy macho. Anyone want to chat?"

And in less than an instant, everyone left the chat room.

"Whoa." Both Jon and Lyman said.

"Nobody can empty a chat room like Armando." Garfield looked at Jon.

"Well we'd better get going Lyman." said Jon "Garfield's checkup is today. We got him a new vet."

"Oh yeah." Lyman said "That reminds me. Odie's due for his checkup too. Let's get going."

As soon as Lyman left to get Odie, Jon came to Garfield, who was still lying down.

"We're going to take you for a checkup Garfield!" Jon said "So come on. Your new doctor is waiting for us."

"And Odie's doctor needs to see him as well." Lyman added "Plus, we only have once carrier."

Jon grabbed Garfield and put him in the pet carrier with Odie.

"Oh-no!" Garfield shivered "My Uncle Barney went to the vet once, and he came back as my Aunt Bernice!"

After a few hours, they arrived at the vet's office. They were in the waiting room with Garfield and Odie.

"Mr. Lyman, Dr. Drew is ready to see your dog." said the receptionist.

"Thanks ma'am." Lyman carried Odie to Dr. Drew's office. "Come on Odie."

"Mr. Arbuckle, the doctor will see you in a moment." said the receptionist.

"Thanks." said Jon.

Just then, a beautiful vet with short black hair came to the door and Jon quickly turned around and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." Jon gripped Garfield.

"I think I just died." Garfield felt a little pain from the clenching.

Jon and Garfield went into the vet's office. Jon was really lovestruck by the vet's beauty, he had seen some very attractive women before, but not any like her.

"Anyway doc," Jon made a sly look "What's your name?"

"It's Liz." She put a thermometer in Garfield's mouth.

"What a cute name, is it short for Elizabeth?" Jon raised his eyebrows at the vet.

"No." She said "It's short for Lizard."

Jon was left speechless, but Garfield was intrigued.

"Liz must not much for small talk." Garfield smiled.

After the checkup, Jon tried once again to flirt with Liz.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot, doc." Jon chuckled "Garfield gets sick a lot. Don't you Garfield?"

"Ka chew." Garfield fake sneezed. Liz didn't buy it at all and Garfield saw it coming.

"Well Mr. Arbuckle," said Liz "Basically your cat's in good health. But you'd better take care of him."

"Listen to the doctor Jon." Garfield smiled at Jon.

"He's too fat." Liz said.

Garfield jumped onto Jon's head "This woman is a quack man! Cover your ears!"

"I just need to check his legs again." Liz looked at Garfield's legs.

"So tell me Liz," Jon made another sly smile "Haven't we met before? Like at a rice paddy in Hong Kong?"

"Listen buddy!" She pointed to him "I'll be the vet for your cat, but I won't be the woman who falls for your stupid lines! You understand?"

"So long doc." Jon picked up Garfield and left the room.

"That's what I thought." said Liz.

As soon as Garfield and Jon left Liz's office, they met Lyman and Odie in the parking lot.

"So Jon," Lyman said "How's Garfield? And what do you think of his new vet?"

"She's an angel Ly." Jon sighed "She's an angel."

"Casanova Arbuckle." Garfield pointed to Jon. "Desperate and pathetic."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jon has fallen head over heels with Garfield's new vet and now he's more desperate than ever! But what about Orson? He's still trapped in the woods all alone and has nowhere to go and can't find civilization! Stay tuned to see what happens to Orson!**


	2. Orson's New Home

Orson fell right off the farmer's pick up truck and found himself lost in the woods.

"Oh no." He gasped "I'm lost. I don't know my way back to the farm and I'm stuck in the woods all alone."

Orson calmed down a little and sat down on a log when the sun started setting.

"Soon it will be dark." He looked at the setting sun "And scary things like to eat runts. I'd better sleep on this log."

Orson went to sleep on the log, he tried but he was scared. He was stuck in the woods and all alone. There were wild animals everywhere. It was a long scary night and Orson had a hard time sleeping on a log.

"I'd better find civilization." He jumped off the log and started his search for civilization. "I'm a barn pig, not a wild pig."

Orson searched all over for civilization, but he had no luck whatsoever.

"What am I gonna do?" He wondered "I'm tired and thirsty and can't find any people anywhere."

Just then, a vicious looking gray wolf came snarling up to Orson, looking extremely hungry.

"AAAHHH!" He jumped up "A wolf!"

"I've never tasted pork chops before." He snarled "This looks like a delicacy."

"Y-y-you can't eat me." Orson shivered "I've got high cholesterol, I've got a lot of fatty acids."

"Oh don't worry baby," said the wolf calmly "I don't eat anything walks across...too slow."

Orson kept backing up as the wolf kept getting ready to attack him. Just then, he found himself on the edge of a cliff with a rapid river on the bottom.

"Looks like you are at the end of the line, little pig." the wolf sinisterly smiled.

Orson looked down and saw the rapid river. He had no choice but to jump.

"Not today wolf!" Orson jumped into the rapid river.

Just then, Orson was being pushed by the rapidly moving river. One thing was that Orson couldn't swim.

"Help!" He tried to swim out of the river "Help!"

Just then, Orson saw something close to him it was...

"A WATERFALL!" Orson gasped.

Orson tried to swim back to shore, but the rapids and the closeness of the waterfall was too strong. Luckily, Orson was close to a branch of a tree and grabbed onto it.

"That was close one." He swung back to land "I saw my life flash before my eyes, and I was only born three weeks ago. I guess I'd better continue my search for civilization."

Orson kept trying to find civilization, but he had no luck at all. Just then, he saw something...a road.

"A road!" He smiled "I've found civilization."

Just then, Orson saw a diner nearby where a he saw a truck. It wasn't the same one that he fell off of though.

"A tractor!" He ran to the truck "That means there must be farm somewhere."

Orson jumped onto the truck's backside.

"I wonder where I'm going." He wondered and looked down at the license plate "US Acres. That sounds like a place for me!"

The owner of the truck got out of the diner and back into his truck. He drove off back to his farm, not knowing that he had Orson in the back of his truck.

"I hope this new farm has a lot of animals for me to play with." Orson thought "And a lot of books to read."

The farmer finally drove back to his farm, US Acres.

"Phew, a whole day of driving and delivering crops to the farmer's market sure makes me tired." sighed the Farmer.

The Farmer was about to go into his house, but he saw something in the back of his truck! He saw Orson!

"A pig?" He looked at Orson "Poor thing must've gotten into my truck! Well no use selling this here runt!"

The Farmer picked up Orson and threw him into an empty pig pen.

"Enjoy your new home little piggy." the Farmer went into his house.

Orson was shocked! He had a whole pen to himself!

"This is my new home," said Orson "US Acres! I'd better take a survey of my new permanent home!"

Just then Orson turned around and saw something that amazed him.

"A mud hole!" He ran and jumped into the mud hole "My very own mud hole! And humans say pigs don't enjoy the finer things in life. Well, I've got my shelter and mud hole, now all I need is my-"

"Chow time pig!" shouted the Farmer.

The farmer threw a stalk of corn at Orson and it bonked him on the head.

"...food." He picked up the corn.

After eating the corn, Orson went inside to explore the barn.

"Wow!" He saw the barn "Look at this barn! It's so huge!"

Then, he saw something, a chest.

"I wonder what's in it." He went over to the chest and opened it up and he saw "BOOKS! These are like the ones mom used to read me! Now I can read all I want! I've got the whole farm to myself!"

Orson was happy and filled with joy! But he realized something.

"I'm...I'm all alone." He realized "There's nobody here but me. I'm in this farm all alone, with no friends. I wish I had friends. That way I wouldn't be so sad and lonely."

Orson sat on a bale of hay feeling sad wishing there were other animals to play with.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Orson has found a new home! He's got a new mud hole, a pen, and a whole bunch of books to read! But now, he's sad and alone with nobody by his side and it seems there are no other animals. Looks like he's on his own with nobody to play with! How sad.**


	3. Babysitting Cute

Our story opens today where we see Garfield sleeping in his bed. Inside the kitchen, Jon and Lyman are having an adult conversation.

"Is that what Garfield does all day?" Lyman asked Jon "Sleep in bed all day?"

"Yep." Jon said "That's what he does all day. It's days like this when I wish I had a more active pet. You're lucky to have Odie."

"Yep." Jon said "He's the greatest. Here boy."

"Ruff!" Odie jumped up to Lyman and licked his face.

"Here you go boy." Lyman handed Odie a dog biscuit.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Lyman got up and answered the phone "Hello? Jon it's for you."

"Thanks Ly." Jon picked up the phone "Hey mom! Hey dad! You want me to do what? Sure, but how come? Oh, well when are you coming over? Okay! I'll be home. Bye!"

"What happened?" asked Lyman.

"It's my mom and dad." Jon said "They're going on a week's vacation and they want me to babysit their kitten."

"A kitten, eh?" Lyman said "Well it looks like Garfield has a new friend to play with this week."

"Garfield should set a good example for mom and dad's kitten." Jon sipped his coffee "After all, a kitten can learn a thing or two from a full grown cat."

A hour later, Jon's parents and brother arrived at his residence.

"Hey mom!" Jon waved to his mother.

"Hiya Johnny!" Jon's mom waved back.

"Hey pop!" Jon greeted his father.

"Hello son." said Jon's dad.

"Hiya Doc Boy!" Jon playfully punched his brother "How's my favorite brother?"

"Don't call me 'Doc Boy'!" said Doc Boy "And I'm your only brother."

"Jon thank you so much for taking care of our kitten while we are gone." said Jon's mom as she handed him their kitten.

"Isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Jon's dad tickled the kitten's tummy.

"Yeah she is." Jon smiled.

The kitten looked just like Garfield only he was a lot smaller and he was gray with black stripes and had eyelashes.

"I'm sure she and Garfield will get along great." Jon pet the kitten's head.

Jon went inside and went to Garfield's bed.

"Garfield guess what?" Jon looked down at his cat "While mom and dad are away, we're going to babysit their kitten!"

Jon placed the kitten in front of Garfield's bed.

"Say 'hello' to Nermal." Jon introduced the kitten.

Garfield glared at the kitten with disgust.

"Wake me up in a week." Garfield hid under the covers.

"I'll leave you two to get aquatinted." Jon left for the kitchen "Lyman and I are going to the store. You're the older cat so you must set a good example for Nermal."

Garfield got up from under the covers and looked at Nermal as soon as Jon and Lyman left.

"I gotta spend a week taking care of Jon's parents' kitten, Nermal." Garfield looked at Nermal "She's cute and I hate cute. It's disgusting."

"Don't knock it jack!" Nermal looked at Garfield "I make a knack posing for Christmas card photos."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to set an example for you Nermal." Garfield leaped off the table "I'm gonna show the ropes on being a cat."

"How?" Nermal followed Garfield.

"You'll see Nermal." Garfield turned to Nermal.

Just then, Garfield saw Odie, smiling and panting.

"Okay Nermal," Garfield pointed to Odie "There's a dog. Now...attack!"

Nermal lept right to Odie and started imitating him.

"Oh Nermal." Garfield slapped his forehead. "You'll never get it."

Garfield left and walked away to the kitchen, where his food bowl was waiting for him.

"At least Jon has made me my dinner." Garfield walked to his food bowl "That'll get my mind off of that her."

Garfield was about to eat when he saw that there was hair on the bowl.

"CRUD!" He hissed "Nermal! She shedded all over my food! I hate it when cat hair is on my food...when it's not my own that is."

Garfield walked away from the food and Nermal started to eat it.

"This is gonna be a really long week." Garfield lied down on the chair. "I'm stuck with that stupid little brat!"

"I wanna play Garfield!" Nermal ran over to Garfield "Let's play a game!"

"No Nermal!" Garfield tried to go back to sleep.

"Please!" She begged.

"Fine Nermal." Garfield said "We're gonna play a little game called...hide and seek."

"Hooray!" Nermal jumped up "How do you play?"

"It's quite simple," Garfield lept off the chair "You hide somewhere and I'll look for you."

"Okay." Nermal ran somewhere to hide.

"That got rid of him." Garfield walked to the kitchen "Now to get me a snack."

Garfield leaped up to the kitchen and went to the kitchen pantry.

"I bet Jon has a family fun pack of pretzals, I'm starving." He thought.

He leaped up to the doorknob and used his front legs to twist it open.

"Time for those preztals." He went into the pantry.

Just then, Garfield saw something on the shelf. It was Nermal in the pantry.

"Garfield!" Nermal smiled "You found me!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Garfield yowled.

"Let's have a snack Garfield." Nermal carried a bag of pretzals in her mouth "Wanna share these pretzals?"

"She's everywhere." Garfield shuddered "No matter where I go, Nermal is there. She's always there."

A whole week had passed and Nermal's owners finally arrived home to pick her up.

"Nermal is leaving now Garfield." Jon picked Nermal up "Say 'goodbye' Nermal."

Nermal waved goodbye to Garfield.

As soon as Jon left to give Nermal back to Jon's parents, Garfield realzied something.

"I kinda liked Nermal." He looked at Nermal leaving "The way I like having ticks."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Garfield just got stuck babysitting Nermal, the world's cutest kitten. I know it has been established that Nermal is a guy a few times, I decided that since Nermal's voice actor in the original series was female and he acts more feminine nowadays, I've decided to make Nermal a girl instead of a guy! I hope you don't mind! Stay tuned for our next Garfield installment.**


End file.
